magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Grazilda
Plot The story opens from a fairy tale land called Fantasia where the audience is introduced to the backstory of the family of Grazilda. Grazilda's mother, Matilda (Rio Locsin), falls in love with a man named Fernando (Joel Torre) who comes from the mortal world. The two elope and have two daughters, Fernanda and Anatalia. Fernando promises not to leave Matilda for the mortal world and past love, Veronne (Cherie Gil). This all changes however when the Fairy Godmother (Jolina Magdangal) banishes Fernando to the mortal world as this disrupted the peace in Fantasia. Matilda is heartbroken when her parents tell her that Fernando had left her. Angrily, she renames Fernanda as Grazilda (Glaiza de Castro) and a few years later, Matilda marries the father of Cinderella to forget about Fernando. Grazilda hoped to have a father figure in her stepfather but Cinderella was the only one he took care of. This makes Grazilda long for her own father and treasure a tape recorder with her father's lullaby. Matilda, upon learning of the tape recorder existence, reprimands Grazilda as Cinderella is not supposed to see anything related to Fernando and the mortal world. This, along with Grazilda's jealousy over Cinderella, leads Grazilda to maltreat Cinderella. Cinderella's father dies and the family inherits his debts. Grazilda takes charge and sells all of her stepfather's old belongings, including a painting of Cinderella's mother, much to Cinderella's dismay. Cinderella is also becomes the family's chambermaid. Grazilda hears about the Prince's ball and hopes to attend despite not being wealthy or royalty. She gains the opportunity, after saving the Prince's life from a sink trap where the Prince invites her personally. She brings along her mother and Anatalia but refuses to bring along Cinderella. The Fairy Godmother sees to it that the Prince will be with Cinderella and not Grazilda. At the ball, Grazilda is asked to be the Prince's first dance. Matilda whisked her away to groom her. Upon Cinderella's arrival, the Prince forgot about Grazilda and falls in love with Cinderella. At the stroke of midnight, Cinderella leaves the glass slipper, sealing her fate to the Prince, whereas Grazilda is left disheartened. Grazilda tries to disrupt Cinderella and the Prince’s wedding, reminding the Prince of how she saved his life and the promise he made. Fairy Godmother, as keeper of the peace and ensurer of destiny, banishes her to the mortal world. In the mortal world, she meets her long-lost father, Fernando, and ends up dealing with his evil wife, Veronne, and mean daughter, Cindy. She finds solace in Jikjik and her grandson Eric, who becomes Grazilda's prince charming. Grazilda does demeaning jobs, similar to Cinderella's old situation, while in Fantasia Cinderella herself struggles with her new role as a princess. She also competed with Cindy for Eric's love, but despite the cruelties that life gave her, Grazilda remained brave and steadfast with the help of none other than Fairy Godmother. Both Matilda and Anatalia underwent a hard life in Fantasia, grieving for the loss of Grazilda from their world. This all changes when Anatalia falls in love with Vicente while Matilda finds a way to follow her daughter to the mortal world through Fabiola (Sheryl Cruz). Fabiola, being empowered by playing Fairy Godmother to Matilda, decides to challenge the real Fairy Godmother and take control of Fantasia. In the process, she kills Anatalia, takes Fairy Godmother captive, and obtains sovereignty over the kingdom. In a twist of fate, Grazilda is brought back to Fantasia by Fairy Godmother to face her destiny: to defeat Fabiola as only a half-blood (her father Fernando is a mortal) can vanquish her kind. As she was preparing for the battle, Grazilda met another prince charming in Kasmir, Fabiola's brother. Falling for Grazilda and disheartened by his sister's actions, Kasmir vowed to help Grazilda. He stole the magical baton, transporting Grazilda and himself to the mortal world. Who is Grazilda's real prince-charming, Eric or Kasmir? Who will Eric choose, Grazilda or Cindy? Will Grazilda defeat Fabiola and restore peace to Fantasia or will Fabiola prevail? Category:Live Action Category:Philippine Live Action Category:2010-2019